Life and Time of Saphira Starfall
by Fix-It Thalia
Summary: Saphira runned of her home at Sunshine's Arcade, heading Litwalk's, but get a new life isn't so easy as she thought. Lots of adventures and confusion will happen. (Author on Vacations)


**OK guys, releasing one new history! This is just a short prolog, but first chapter will not take so much time to be posted.**

* * *

Saphira woke up ready to a new day. She finally found her exit of Sunshine's Arcade, her way to a new home.  
She was about sixteen years, have long red hair and bright blue eyes, hence the nickname Blue, like her only friend called her. She put her better clothes, (copy them) and tied her hair in a ponytail with a licore hope.  
She was in Sugar Rush 2, he hidding spot and home of her friend Jubileena.  
"Jubi, I'm going!" She called the other girl, looking at herself in the mirror.  
Not like she was the vain kind of people, but she wanted to cause a good impression.  
"You have to go?" The cherry themed teen asked, heading up to her guet's roo.  
"You know I have Jubi."  
"But, you belongs to this Arcade, why you want to go?" Jubileen protested.  
"This is the problem. I belong to here, but I have no family, job or a life. Everyone knows me and everyone remembers me things I want to forget. Here I'm nothing Jubi, the daughter of Samira, is just who I am. I want to go to a place where everyone will know me to who I am, not what my mother was. To a place when I can have a new family and a new job, met new people, live new adventures. I belong to her Jubi, but my heart not."

"But... How about me?" Jubileena protested.  
"Sorry Jubi! You're just one in the crowd. I will just come back sometimes to see you, I promise! But none wants me here anymore." Saphira sighed. "Arcade will open in half an hour, I have to go now." She began to run out of the house. "I send you a letter when I arrive somewhere!" She screamed already outside.

Saphira headed to Sunshine's Game Central Station - that was not so much diferent from Litwalk's, just busyless - without being stopped by Sunshine's Surge Protector and walked to the Internet's room.  
She remembered Jubileena's warning, about th Internet be a big place and she could end lost and all, but she really not care about where she was going, just that was far of there.  
Saphira saw the trains that connects Sunshine's PC to another ones and approached, but before she could reach them, she was stopped by two tall muscular men, and called by a feminine's voice.  
"Who are you and wher are you going girl?"  
"Uhh... I want to travel."  
"The Arcade will open soon, so back to your game and try again when it closes, OK?" The womam replied, withou really pay attention on Saphira.  
"But I've not a game to back."  
"You have any authorization?"  
"Autho... what?" Saphira asked confuse.  
"An antivirus authorization to head another PC, to make sure you're free to things that can cause problems in another place or something."  
"Look, I'm not a virus. I just want to be in another place that this stupid one."  
"Sorry girl. Without an authorization you coudn't pass."  
Saphira sighed, but she really was holding a michievous smile.  
"All right." She replied and turned back.  
But, after some steeps, she looked at a group of mem that was going to the trains. As they passed by the guards Saphira ran, the guards couldn't catch her before the train leave the station.  
She sat there, smiling triunphantly.  
"Whre we're going guys?" She asked to the man at her side.  
"You don't know? So why you're here?"  
"I'm running. So?"  
"We're going to Litwalk's Arcade. Where are you trying to go?"  
"Any place far away from here. Another Arcade sounds good to me."  
She took her phone out of her pocket and put the phones, silencing for the rest of the travel.

The train finally arrived at a station and she jumped out it and ran to what she thought be the exit of the Internet's room.  
Diferent of Sunshine's, when she crossed the line between Internet's room and Game Central Station, an alarm sounded. Scared, she ran, ignoring the lot of times she bumped or tripped in someone, until she feelt off danger. She finally took a look around. The station seemed same she had left almost half an hour ago, but was bigger. Was getting empty, because the Arcade was about to open. She looked around and finally found a game good to her hidde 'till the Arcade close again, it was Sugar Rush. She never had been in the old version of her friend's game, but knew that was a big place where she could be out of sign, have food and a good rest.  
She reached Diet Colla Mountain in half an hour, she had heard that was'nt a race track there, so she knew that nothing wrong could happen.  
She sat against a wall, but she fall trhough it and found herself in a new place, that was the same of the new version of the game, but the racetrack was broken and had not an opening. So how she managed to enter there?  
She sat up, and look at the wall. It was made o blue pixels, and she couldn't see her legs.  
She finally stood up and the wall stopper glitiching. She smiled happly and walked around for a time, until she finally rested against a wall and soon fell asleep.


End file.
